Big Kids (But, Still Kids)
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Paula is hanging out with Ness while he's home alone, but, she's not feeling like herself, which worries Ness. However, the situation goes from strange to immensely awkward when they figure out WHY Paula is feeling so off.


Big Kids (But, Still Kids)

Chapter 1.

Oh Dear God, here we go, my first Earthbound fanfic, yes, after so long of hearing about it and watching let's plays of it, I have finally gotten to play this game myself, having finally accessed Nintendo's Virtual Console on my Wii U. Eventually, I may try to get the Mother 3 fan-translation, but, that will not be for a while, of course, that will not stop me from writing Mother 3 related fanfiction.

This is a little "What-if" story I have been thinking about for a while now.

* * *

It was Mid-morning on a peaceful summer day in 199X when Ness was sitting on his couch, watching TV with his "girlfriend" Paula. Since his sister Tracy was at a friend's house and his mother was out running errands for the day, they had the house to themselves, save of course for Ness's dog, King.

Paula called Ness earlier in the morning complaining about feeling down for some reason and said that she needed to see him, he invited her over after telling her that he would have the house to himself. He was allowed to have friends over when his mom was out on the condition that he does not "destroy" the house and lock the front door if he ended up going out.

They had spent the entire time thus far watching TV, with Ness sporadically switching between channels for something to watch.

"There really isn't much on, is there?" Paula voiced.

"Not yet I guess," Ness said, "we could always do something else."

"No, it's fine," the young blond girl sighed, "I'm not really in the mood to do anything else."

She slumped down against the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry," Paula said, tilting her head back, "I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm never this listless."

Curious, Ness touched his hand to her forehead.

"You don't feel feverish," he noted, "maybe it's the weather?"

His female friend shrugged.

They sat in silence for a moment before Paula promptly got up.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom." she said awkwardly.

"Okay." Ness responded as she hurried off.

" _She seems pretty off,_ " he thought, " _I hope she's okay_."

He switched the television over to the weather channel, after finding nothing else to watch for the time being.

* * *

Sometime later, Ness was still watching the weather channel, seeing the radar flash across the screen for the umpteenth time. He was suddenly alerted as his slothful dog, King, jumped up on the couch with him, immediately getting comfortable.

"King," Ness groaned, "Paula was sitting there."

He then looked around.

"Come to think of it," the boy wondered, "where is she?"

Ness looked at the clock and realized that nearly an hour had passed since Paula had gone to use the bathroom, which concerned him.

"I better go check on her." he mumbled, getting up off the couch.

As he approached the bathroom, he found the door shut and could just make out what sounded like Paula whimpering. He tried the doorknob, but, it was locked, so he knocked on the door.

"Paula?" he called out.

He got a startled squeal as a response.

"Are you okay?" Ness asked.

"Y-Yeah," Paula replied tensely, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" the boy affirmed, "You've been in there for a while now."

"I-I um..." his friend mumbled.

Several seconds of silence passed.

"Uh, Ness..." Paula asked, "your...mom...wouldn't happen to be home...would she?"

"No," he answered, "she'll be gone all day, I told you."

The girl groaned anxiously before opening the door a crack, just enough so he could see her face, which was awash with discomposure.

"What's the matter?" Ness questioned worriedly.

"Promise you won't freak out?" Paula implored.

"Uh, sure?" he replied.

"I...um...uh..." the girl mumbled, "I...just...started...um..."

Ness leaned closer urging her to spit it out.

"I just...started...my...first cycle." she stated hesitantly.

Ness stared at her in confusion.

"Ness," Paula groaned, "I just. Got. My first. _PERIOD!_ "

"You got your..." the adolescent boy responded, processing what she had just said, his eyes widened, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! he uttered when it finally registered.

He instantly regretted his outburst upon noticing Paula's face was flushed red with embarrassment, "I'm sorry." he muttered.

* * *

I apologize for how awkward this might turn out (structurally), I kind of struggle when I write my first fic for a certain series because I am not use to writing the characters. That's why this first chapter is so short.


End file.
